Alvaro Bermudez - Corypheaus
A metahuman from Cuba, Alvaro spent his early life as a child soldier. Part of an attempt to raise the perfect soldier, Alvaro grew resentful and vicious from his constant exposure to war, leading to the sadistic and psychopathic Corypheaus of today. He later fled from the organisation, determined to make up for his past actions with a small band of like-minded individuals, but his morals had become so twisted that he believes the only way to salvation is through fear and bloodshed. Known by many as "The Butcher", Alvaro quickly rose to the top of Most Wanted lists around the world. Biography Appearance Personality Alvaro often comes across as egotistical, psychotic and sadistic to most that have the pleasure of meeting him in person. He is clearly a very troubled individual, his morals so twisted and broken that many believe he has none. Growing up as a child soldier has done more damage than he likes to show but he knows that if it were not for his past then he would have never come to his greatest revelation; that fear is not an emotion to be held back by but weapons and tool that can be used. This frame of mind led to him forming the Horsemen, a group of like minded individuals who run a army without a nation, willing to be hired by the highest bidder. Abilities Power Negation: by forcing powerful mental restrictions on an individual, Alvaro can prevent the conscious use of metahuman abilities, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under his effect. This only works on abilities which are used consciously and are genetic in design. He is unable to restrict the use of technology, magic, or divine intervention. Power Mimicry: Not only is he able to limit the powers of others but he can also analyse them and repurpose his own genome to duplicate the effects. This can only be used against an opponent whose abilities are genetic in nature; technological or supernatural abilities cannot be copied. He can absorb the powers of several individuals at a time if he wishes although typically they will be weaker than if he copied those of one person. Hand to Hand Combat Expertise: trained since he was eight years old as a soldier, Alvaro has spent a lifetime being transformed into a killing machine. In hand-to-hand combat he focuses on swift, well aimed strikes to the opponent's weak points, capable of using this to stand up against foes far stronger than he. Weapon Expertise: Alvaro has a great amount of skill in various types of weaponry, most iconically handguns and knives. He is, however, proficient in almost anything that can be considered a weapon. Equipment Unnamed Relic: an ancient device likely of Ancient Visitor design, this relic has the ability to disrupt one's connection to a supernatural force, preventing their access to whatever power it might bestow upon them. It can even force the entity to donate its power to the user temporarily, allowing it Corypheaus to act as a substitute for his power mimicry when against supernatural forces. Corypheaus is well known for his use of the kukri knife of which he has several on him at any given time. He is also partial to high calibre handguns such as the Magnum. Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Genetic Category:Martial Category:Supernatural